I know you have to go
by Jessie6
Summary: Glorfindel has to say goodbye to his beloved. Glorfindel/Legolas Slash.


Authors Note: There could be a few grammar mistakes because I'm German and not perfect in English. I hope   
you like it. It's Glorfindel's POV! Glorfindel/Legolas Slash. It's my first slash, so please be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They all belong to Tolkien.  
  
I know you have to go  
  
How could Elrond have done that?  
Choose Legolas for such a dangerous journey. I knew that he was a good warrior, but he was also the one I   
loved mostly in my live.  
Why did Elrond not send me?  
I simply couldn't understand it.   
Suddenly the door opened and my beloved walked over to me, a soft smile on his lips.  
"What troubles you so?" He asked slightly worried.  
I did not answer. When I looked at him my heart ached even more.   
What if he would be killed during this journey?  
I would never look into those beautiful eyes again.  
He elegantly sat down on my lap and kissed my lips gently. "What is it, my love?"  
Finally I sighed. I had to answer him. "I'm worried about you, Legolas. I'm so afraid that you might not come back."  
I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm also afraid." He said silently. "But you know we have no choice. I have  
to go. Lord Elrond chose me."  
At that I felt my anger rising. I had once called Elrond a dear friend. But he knew how much I loved the young   
prince. How could he do this to us?  
I stood up and Legolas, who still sat on my lap, would have fallen to the ground if I hadn't coughed him.  
Slowly I walked over to the window and tried to calm myself.   
I wanted to kill Elrond for that.   
Legolas was still so young. There were so many warriors who were much more experienced.  
He still stood behind me, waiting patiently.  
"I'm sorry, my heart." I said finally.   
"You don't have to be sorry."   
As I turned around he came and took me in his arms.   
I returned the embrace and we held each other for very long minutes.  
"How can Elrond send you? That's not fair."  
"Someone has to go." He said simply.  
And he was right. It had to be someone.   
But why Legolas?  
I would have to talk to Elrond.  
Suddenly he kissed me deeply and pulled me to the bed.  
  
As I woke up his head rested on my shoulder, a beautiful smile on his lips.   
For some moments we had been able to forget that we would have to part soon.  
I gently placed him on the pillow and stood up silently.  
Quickly I dressen and went into Lord Elrond's private chambers without knocking.   
It was in the middle of the night and he still was in bed. He woke up and looked at me in confusion.  
"What are you doing here at that time, Glorfindel?"  
I tried to hide my anger but wasn't very successful. "How could you choose Legolas. He's still young and ..."   
He sighed, his dark eyes narrowed. "That's the reason why I chose him. He's young and brave. I have no doubt  
that he will succeed."  
"He could die!"  
"Glorfindel." He said very gently, stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I didn't do it to hurt you or him.   
I did it because I thought, and still think, that it is for the best."   
"I'm afraid he will never come back."  
"I know. But he has a chance."  
I regreted that I had been so angry with my old friend. He was right, he hadn't done it because he wanted to hurt  
us. The most importand thing now was to save Middle-Earth.   
Our love didn't count.  
"I'm sorry, Elrond." I whispered. "But I'm afraid I might never see him again."   
"Don't be. He has the strenght to survive it. Now go back to him and try to enjoy the last hours you can spend   
with him. Even if he can survive you won't see him for a very long time."  
He was so right.   
Silently I returned to my bed.   
I didn't want to wake him so I only watched him sleeping for the last hours of the night.  
  
The members of the Fellowship made themselves ready for their journey. I could tell how nervous the hobbits  
were, even though they tried to hide it.   
Aragorn and Boromir checked the weapons once again, Gandalf talked to Elrond and Gimli said goodbye to his  
father Glòin. I had to smile a little for I was sure Legolas would have a few argumends with this stubborn dwarf.  
And then he came to me and I looked deep into my eyes. I could see the fear and sadness them and it nearly   
broke my heart.   
He embraced me. "I'm sorry. I hope you can understand that I have to go."  
"I do, but be careful."  
"I will." He kissed me once more. No one could see us. But even if they all had watched we wouldn't have cared.  
We were both aware of the fact that it could have been the last kiss.  
"Please come back to me." I whispered, trying desperatly to fight the tears.  
"I will. Wait for me."   
"Of course. Until the end of times if I have to."  
  
The End  
Please REVIEW! And tell me if you want a sequel. 


End file.
